Catch Me From Falling
by lakura-chan
Summary: Kagome ponders if anyone would care if she commited suicide, and finds out that someone does...


****

Catch Me From Falling

One-Shot

Author: lakura

POV: Kagome

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha

So here I was. We had ended up here after 4 weeks of straight traveling. We were all worn, and by feet had too many blisters to count on them. We had gotten a hold of 3 jewel shards, but they didn't give us strength, and they didn't relieve the pain on my rump, from endless hours on a bicycle. Inuyasha finally agreed to let us stop for a few days because it was obvious no one wanted to continue at this point. We were at an ocean, and it was in late summer, so this spot was perfect. He was somewhere in a tree, refusing to join us in this warm paradise.

"It's a beautiful night" I said to the empty ocean. "Alone…." The ocean waves washed up against my feet. Dipping my fingers in ground, I picked up a handful of sand, and let the tiny grains slip through my hands, and pack into a small mound below it, back where they started. I looked up at the starry skies, and picked out my favorite constellations. The Big Dipper, Orion, Sirius, and all of the other ones that were easy to find. I sighed gently, then shivered. It was starting to get cooler outside. Putting my knees to my chest, I grabbed them, and held them close to my chest.

The next time I looked up, I saw that the stars were disappearing, and the clouds were covering them up. But then they peeked out again, and The clouds rolled on by. Slowly I got up, and went to see the ocean waves, and to get a better look at these wonderful stars. More lonely than before, I looked over the steady sight of cold, black ocean, dark with night, and saw it splashing over the rocks below. I stepped a little closer to the edge. I wondered what it would be like to die, just to fall into blackness, death calling warmly. I was tired of traveling, I was tired of this all. Only my mom would miss me, and my brother, maybe Sango, or Miroku, and definitely Shippou. They would miss the modern things I brought back to them. Maybe they would miss those things more than me. I might miss them, but this would be better, I thought. I wanted to die…Inuyasha certainly wouldn't miss me…"No, he wont miss me.. He loves Kikyo." This made me mad. I never wanted to hear about that witch again. Ever! I would end my troubles now! I took a final step. I held my breath, knowing, I could not save myself on the slippery cliff now, and that I would fall…die….until I felt a warm arm wrap it self around my waist and pull me back, turning me to face my rescuer, pulling my face, into their chest.

I opened my eyes, and saw red. "Oh, Inuyasha…." He leant down, and hugged me tight. I heard a whisper in my ear " I wont let you kill yourself. And I would miss you. I would miss you greatly, because I love you."I looked up, and gave him a look sadness and anger combined. "No you don't !! You love Kikyo !!! You don't love me! You…" I was broken off as he kissed me. I wanted to resist, but I couldn't, it was so warm and soft…. Instead I leant into it, until he broke it off for air, panting slightly. Small little dog pants. "I didn't think you'd ever…" He put his finger to my lips. "It doesn't matter now, only that I did. And I love you. " I nodded slightly, but not wholly convinced he loved me completely. "Yea…"It wasn't until now that I noticed my feet were moving, and we were heading back onto the soft sands of the beach.

I looked up at him. "Would you have still come, if I wasn't going to walk off the cliff?" He looked at me, gave me a quick hug, and said" Yes, most likely. You looked so lonely and cold, and I was going to come down to warm you up" As he said this, a grin crept onto his lips. I smiled warmly at him, and hugged him, almost jumping into his arms. He caught me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He pulled me back again, and kissed me once more. It felt so much better this time. Warmer, and a little more forceful than before. But it was good. All good. He looked at me. "Do you believe that I love you now?" I gave him a soft gaze. "I dunno….." He gave me a puppy face, and picked me up, and carried me to the waves. He lowered my head down. "You better!" Te ends of my hair were touching the water. I started to fidget, but he held me to tightly. "I looked into his eyes, and I saw the passion, I saw the love.I knew that he wanted to make me believe. "Kikyo is a dead bitch, and I want someone alive and warm….and someone who willing to love me back. " I smiled. " I believe you" He lifted me up, still in his arms, and said "good" just before kissing me deeply.

Ya know it? I didn't want to kill myself anymore. I didn't wanna be dead. I wanted to Live. I love him so much that I would not only die for him, I would Live for him. That's what I am doing . I am living for him.

AUTHORS NOTES: What did ya think?? Let me know. Just some random Fluff I pulled together. I have a rated R version too if anyone is interested.It'll probably be posted on Adult Fan Fiction. I hope.

3 bye


End file.
